


Is That Linda? Oh, Goddammit Linda

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established yet oddly secret Kleinsen, M/M, Talk shit get hit is not a rule we live by in this household but, Texting, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character, ftm Connor, instead we loudly stew in anger and disbelief, mentions of transphobia, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: DefinitelyHigh: ahDefinitelyHigh: what would my day be without a massive wall of anxious text from dear old evan hansen-DenimStars: you cant make fun of hiim for something he cant helpDenimStars: you dont FUCKING get to do thatDenimStars: you either go fucking apologize to him or im kicking you out of the chat and im not letting you get added to future ones.





	Is That Linda? Oh, Goddammit Linda

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after the first work, Future NYU Fucks.  
> They all just warming up to each other and shit.

**DenimStars** **_has created_ ** **DORMS** **_chat_ **

**DenimStars** **_added_ ** **DefinitelyHigh, Bee, SincerelyMeme** **_and_ ** **Acorn** **_to the chat_ **

 

DenimStars: DID YOU GUYS GET UR DORM ASSIGNMENTS

DenimStars: I DID

DenimStars: IM TALKIN TO MY ROOMMATE TOO

SincerelyMeme: let me check my email

Acorn: I haven’t checked yet…

DefinitelyHigh: I have.

DenimStars: @BEE DID U GET URS

Bee: I got mine yesterday. I’ve been chatting with my roommate, as well.

SincerelyMeme: my wifi isnt working i cant check it [eyeroll emoji]

Acorn: Oh, Jared, you can come over, if you want to use my internet

SincerelyMeme: ooohhhhhhh yeah ill do that let me grab my bag and stuff

DenimStars: Evan Hansen: true friend and ally

Acorn: Ally?

DenimStars: yeah yknow like a Straight but a Pure Straight™

Acorn: Oh.

Acorn: Right.

DefinitelyHigh: how do we know evan is het anyway

Acorn: Erm.

Acorn: I

Acorn: ...

SincerelyMeme: tried to send this whileago but fuckin Look

SincerelyMeme: wtfhedoin.jpg

DenimStars: [confused emoji] what is that?

Acorn: Jared is that Linda?

SincerelyMeme: it is indeed

Bee: Oh! I remember you once saying you had a cat!

SincerelyMeme: my little sister left the window in the kitchen open and Now my cat is on the fire escape

SincerelyMeme: three

SincerelyMeme: goddamn

SincerelyMeme: stories

SincerelyMeme: high

DefinitelyHigh: tell ur sister to get it

Acorn: Linda hates Jared’s little sister - she’s always super aggressive towards her, and we have no idea why

DenimStars: why is your cat named linda

SincerelyMeme: those tumblr text posts always calling out ppl using the most Stereotypical White Woman Names™ are my favorite

DefinitelyHigh: of fucking course they are!

SincerelyMeme: dont sass me ok

SincerelyMeme: im going in

Acorn: Wait, no!

Acorn: Try to goad her down with food, first!

SincerelyMeme: pFT

SincerelyMeme: like i want to spnd the time doing that

SincerelyMeme: im gonna scale the fire escape

Acorn: Jared, no

SincerelyMeme: im taking a video of it!!!!!!

Acorn: JARED

DenimStars: Oh my god

DefinitelyHigh: is he always this fucking stupid????

Acorn: He’s just……….. Very reckless? Like he does what he wants to prove that he can do it?

SincerelyMeme: ‘cause im a fucking badass ev

SincerelyMeme: alright

SincerelyMeme: out the window i go

Acorn: BE CAREFUL PLEASE

DenimStars: $30 says taht he falls 

DefinitelyHigh: hrmm

DefinitelyHigh: okay i’ll take it

Acorn: it’s been m i n u t e s Please be ok Jared

SincerelyMeme: I HAVE SUCCEEDED

SincerelyMeme: getfukt.mp4

SincerelyMeme: ok now im on my way over evan

Acorn: [crying emoji]

Bee: Look what you’ve done - you took a perfectly good boy and now look!

Bee: He’s got anxiety

Acorn: I mean technically I had it before? Like I have an anxiety disorder, but yeah, that did nothing to help it.

Bee: It’s a meme

Acorn: Is it? Oh, I didn’t know

SincerelyMeme: im just surprised alana used a meme

SincerelyMeme: im surprised alana KNOWS memes

Bee: Wow

DenimStars: she actually uses them all of the time when we talk

SincerelyMeme: Damn

Bee: [shrug] Im not Old Jared

SincerelyMeme: jgfhewreg

DefinitelyHigh: Lkeinman you didnt die right

DefinitelyHigh: or fall

SincerelyMeme: nope!

SincerelyMeme: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Connor!!!! concerned for me?

DefinitelyHigh: Nope.

DefinitelyHigh: @DenimStars ou owe me 30

DenimStars: dammit

 

**Jared.Kleinman** **_added_ ** **Evan.Hansen** **_to a private message_ **

 

Jared.Kleinman: had someone yell at me on the ay to the subway while ago lmao

Jared.Kleinman: god dont you just love new york

Evan.Hansen: What did he yell at you for?

Jared.Kleinman: you know ‘m not even sure

Evan.Hansen: Are you ok?

Jared.Kleinman: aw hell yeah

Jared.Kleinman: im nearly there btw just came off my stop

Evan.Hansen: !!!

Jared.Kleinman: what?

Evan.Hansen: Can you grab food? I can pay you back

Jared.Kleinman: you feeling pizza

Evan.Hansen: Yes

Jared.Kleinman: Alrighty ill be a few minutes more then

Evan.Hansen: OK

 

**DORMS** **_chat_ **

 

DefinitelyHigh: my roommate looks like a striaght laced binch

DefinitelyHigh: this is bs

DenimStars: /pats

Acorn: I haven’t even checked my email yet

Acorn: I’m too worried to

Bee: You shouldn’t be!!

DenimStars: honestly! Who ever it is im sure theyll like u!

Acorn: That doesn’t take away the fact that I know nothing about them

DefinitelyHigh: that’s why you talk to them before you meet them?

Acorn: I mean, yeah, of course it is. But I can’t carry on conversations well, and they just kind of trail off, left in an awkward silence you can’t fix. All because you waited too long! It wouldn’t have been awkward if you had said something else after that message, but then you left it with them for an hour and sixteen minutes, and they don’t know what to say, and neither do you. You’ve already waited too long and they’ve read your message. They just don’t know what to say because you’re a LOSER who can’t talk to people and it gets under people’s skin and that’s how people start to think you’re annoying. And then they’ll ask for another roommate - but that’s no good because I’ll have to talk to THEM, As Well!!!!!

DefinitelyHigh: ah

DefinitelyHigh: what would my day be without a massive wall of anxious text from dear old evan hansen

DefinitelyHigh: Kinda gets old after a while.

SincerelyMeme: Fuck off, Connor

SincerelyMeme: You’re a dick.

DefinitelyHigh: *scoff

DefinitelyHigh: [eyeroll emoji]

DenimStars: seriously connor that was dickish

DenimStars: you should apoligize

DefinitelyHigh: would you stop

DenimStars: no? you're being awful and i want you to Stop it and apologize to Evan.

Acorn: It's fine

Bee: No, Evan I don't think it is.

Acorn: It really is! I'm used to it, it's ok I get it, I know how I am it's ok, really!

SincerelyMeme: Ev

Acorn: I'm fine.

SincerelyMeme: Evan

Acorn: Im FINE Jared!

 

**Acorn** **_left DORMS chat_ **

 

**SincerelyMeme** **_left DORMS chat_ **

 

**Jared.Kleinman** **_added_ ** **Evan.Hansen** **_to a private message_ **

 

Jared.Kleinman: We'll call food in im turning around and coming straight there

Evan.Hansen: You don't have to, I'm Fine

Jared.Kleinman: where are you right now?

Evan.Hansen: Home.

Jared.Kleinman: where

Evan.Hansen: I

Evan.Hansen: I'm in my room.

Evan.Hansen: On the floor by my bed

Evan.Hansen: Curled up

Jared.Kleinman: Ill be there in a few.

Jared.Kleinman: ev

Evan.Hansen: Yes?

Jared.Kleinman: Connor's full of shit. dont listen to him alright

Evan.Hansen: ...

Jared.Kleinman: Ill be there asap

 

**DORMS** **_chat_ **

 

DenimStars: i can't even fucking believe you

DefinitelyHigh: of fuck off

DenimStars: NO

DenimStars: YOU DONT GET TO SHRUG THIS OFF

DenimStars: you were doing so well!!!

DenimStars: making friends!!

DenimStars: you get to have bad days sure but this is bullshit

DenimStars: you cant fucking take that out on evan

DenimStars: you cant make fun of hiim for something he cant help

DenimStars: you dont FUCKING get to do that

DenimStars: you either go fucking apologize to him or im kicking you out of the chat and im not letting you get added to future ones.

DefinitelyHigh: why are you so self righteous????

DenimStars: im Not

DenimStars: i just realize that these people can be a Good thing for us

DenimStars: a Good thing in our lives

DenimStars: and you're fucking it up

DenimStars: so fucking FIX IT

DefinitelyHigh: Jesus Christ.

DefinitelyHigh: FINE

DefinitelyHigh: FUCKING FINE.

 

**DefinitelyHigh left DORMS chat**

 

**Connor.Murphy added Evan.Hansen to a private message**

Connor.Murphy: im sorry

Connor.Murphy: i kno u read that u have read receipts on

Connor.Murphy: that was incredibly shitty of me and i get that. Evan im sorry

Connor.Murphy: i k no its no excuse but my week has been shit

Connor.Murphy: im not tryong to make this abt me - i HATE that.   
but   
im trying to explain   
i got deadnamed four times this week. my dad "forgot" my prnouns so many times i forgot to count.   
im just   
im so Angry   
and i took it out on u   
and im sorry

Evan.Hansen:: I accept your apology.   
And thank you.

Connor.Murphy: im sorry

Evan.Hansen:: I know

Connor.Murphy: r u ok? liek mentally

Evan.Hansen:: Jared is coming over. I'll be alright.

Connor.Murphy: okay.

Connor.Murphy: Younand   
Jared seem pretty close

Evan.Hansen:: we are!

Evan.Hansen:: We went to highschool together. And middle and elementary school. And kindergarten.

Connor.Murphy: holy fuck

Evan.Hansen:: Our families are family friends. So we've known each other for forever.

Connor.Murphy: sunds complicated

Evan.Hansen:: Not really   
But it feels like it sometimes.

Connor.Murphy: huh.   
ok well ill leave you alone now

Evan.Hansen:: Oh okay.

Evan.Hansen:: before you leave - Connor?

Connor.Murphy: yeah?

Evan.Hansen:: I'm sorry about your family. It sucks.

Connor.Murphy: yknow

Connor.Murphy: youre actually the first person to ever say that

Connor.Murphy: thanks evan

**Author's Note:**

> kinda felt bad for this chapter, but well, I'm a little stuck atm lol
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment if you did!! <3
> 
> [Come visit me over om tumblr!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
